powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessica humphrey/being a manniquin
I am jessica humphrey and I have had this dream since I was a young girl. I have dreamed of being kidnapped, through in a van and taken to this out of the way place miles from anywhere. Once the van stops and we are in this old factory six men come to the van and grab me and take me to this room and place me on this table and fastend me to this table . my legs are fastend really tight into a perfect split, my hands and arms are done the same way they now fasten this thing around my neck so my head is hanging over the table. Next they stay an iv in my arm and I start to fall asleep from the iv but I can still hear them talking and they are saying they need to get started on the operation to start turning me into a manniquine and their is not a thing I can do to stop it, First thing they do is cut off my arms,then they did the same to my legs next they even cut off my head and I lay there bleeding out I was now gone . Now they opened my stomach and removed all my insides and threw them in a bucket. The next step was to fill my body cavitity with the stuff need to make me into a manniquine , they then proceeded to remove all the bones from my arm and replaced them with snap together joints so I could be move any way that the store would want when I was finished . they did the same to my head and legs then since the stuff was mostly hard in my ol body they put more stuff up mu pussy and sewed it shut then they put this waist clincher around my waist and pulled it so tight that it gives me a perfect size two waist and the foam that filled my body also ahd filled my breast. Now they dipped me in that stuff so I did not look human any more all except for my face which they weren't done with yet they popped out my brown eyes and replaced them with blue glass eyes after they removed my brains and had puy that stuff in my head and removed all my nice waist long black hair ,shaveing it clean,now they dipped it into that stuff and let it dry before remounting it. I was going to be sold to victoria secerts in two days so I would have some really nice things on my body. Well the two day went by really fast and I was loaded into the van along with several others and I was off to be a manniqiune at victora serects and the other girls went to this cheap used clothing store. I wonder how much they got for me but my dream as finally come true and I am really happy with the way things turned out I wouln't have it any other way. Category:Blog posts